Like walking on snow
by denecity
Summary: After the destruction of Castle Avarius, our heroes find themselves surrounded by rubble and dust. Having almost been killed, both are trying to cope with the happenings in their own flawed way. Will they be successful or will this experience leave them scared? Find out.


It felt like walking on snow. Each step sinking further into the ground than the last. The ancient building, which housed their foes, was instantly transformed into rubble and brick. Its ashy remains covering every surface with a thick layer of black powder. The remaining ashes forming little flakes, now lightly dancing in the wind before succumbing to the forces of gravity. A thick layer of smoke was engulfing the scenery, just now starting to clear.

He stood there, trying to take it all in. Trying to process the happenings mere moments ago.

There was an overwhelming smell of cinnamon in the air. The smell not at all reflecting the landscape, that stood before him.

He made his way to the only intact object in his view. A luxurious clothes rack with a jacket and tie resting on their respective places, seemingly undamaged by the inferno occurring just seconds prior. His hands were shaking as he reached out to wipe some of the ashes from the small mirror on top.

The mirror reflected the transparent box, which was now covered in black, opaque powder, steaming from the heat caused by the explosion.

Quite ironic, he thought to himself. The death-trap, that was intended to imprison and kill him, saved him and his best friend from certain demise.

He felt like a wreck. His body still hurting from the pressure brought about by the descending crystal prison. The punch he took from her to the chest did little to distract him from that.

Taking a step to the side, he now could see his reflection. His face was pale, red spots from where the crystal made contact, slowly fading. Small pieces of black flakes resting in his brown hair.

The blank expression he gave, could be read as an unimpressed one. Bored, without a hint of emotion. This couldn't be more untrue. His calm exterior was only trying to conceal his screaming insides. But now was not the time, he thought to himself. He was not the victim here. He wasn't the one who had to surrender to his enemy and abandon his families most valuable heirloom.

The power of the universe gone. Wasted. And it was his fault.

With this realization hitting him, he shot his gaze sideward, to his best friend.

* * *

She could feel a light breeze. Cold air hitting her exposed skin, causing her to shiver lightly. Her long messy hair flailing wildly with the current.

Swirls of turbulent air trapping little black flakes of ash, whirling them round and round. The elegant circular motions trapping her in a daze. Memories of happy winter days filling her head. Memories of snowball fights and joyful festivities. Of spending time with her most beloved friends. One particular friend now occupying her every thought.

Countless images were flashing before her eyes, making her feel in ways she could never describe, causing a deep sense of longing in her heart.

Suddenly a strong gust hit her side, causing her to almost loose her balance.

With a faint yelp, she awoke from her stupor. For the first time taking in the whole scenery. Rubble, debris and smoke filling every corner of her view. Shocked, being the cause of this mess, she turned to her side only to find a familiar figure a few feet away from her. He was simply standing there, like shell-shocked, staring at himself in a small mirror before him.

Though, he had his back turned to her, she could take in his image thought the mirror. His face was filled with an absent, almost stoic expression, red spots covering his right cheek. His body was trembling, undoubtedly caused by the experience of almost being crushed to death.

He was kidnapped, almost killed, only because she had to have that dumb sandwich. She felt the shame and guilt building up.

She came to save him and almost succeeded, only to mess it up with her childish impatience, accidently kicking him back into the box, only for it to reform around him. It was her fault, he had to go thought all of this.

Sorrowful tears began forming in her eyes, slowly running over her cheeks, dripping from her chin.

The kidnappers forced her to shatter her wand, but that didn't matter to her right now. All that mattered to her now, was the wellbeing of her best friend, her other half, her soulmate, and even that, she could not assure.

Before she could finish her thought, he turned his head, her stare now meeting his.

* * *

A pair of sky blue marbles were directed towards him. Surrounded by familiar shapes and features, almost resembling his best friends face, were it not for the streams of tears running down each side. It was contradictory, like a paradox. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he saw. Not in his wildest dreams could he have imagined her in that state. For a second he tried to think of the catalyst before mentally facepalming himself and waking from his figurative delirium.

His eyes defocused, numbing his awareness of reality. Detained, stuck in time, by his own psyche.

Thoughts crushed his perception, blurring the moment, rewinding time to that awful moment of entrapment. The moment he hung at Toffees mercy, while all of his struggles were in vain. What was he supposed to do? Beg her to let him take the bullet and save the universe? He let himself get trapped in that position after all, so wasn't that his obligation? He couldn't think straight, shame tugging at his conscience, intensified by her horrid appearance.

He couldn't bear her look, feeling his heart crack with every beat, about to shatter to countless pieces, so long he stared. Trying to avoid his impending breakdown, he focused all of his remaining willpower to lower his head, averting from her gaze.

He was preparing himself for an outburst, but this time, from his counterpart. The end of their friendship was imminent. After what he caused, he was expecting to be impaled by a narwhal right on the spot. Closing his eyes, he waited for his righteous punishment. A tense few seconds passed. He was still standing, eyes clutched and hands balled into fists. No, she wouldn't do such a thing. Not to him. Especially not without her wand…

Realizing his idiocy, he encountered a moment of brief enlightenment but even that short moment was sufficient for a revelation. Obvious to most, he didn't know why he didn't think of that sooner:

All he could do now, was to be there for her, whether it meant playing the scapegoat and taking all the blame or giving comfort. It didn't matter to him.

Opting for the latter and focusing all his courage, he began limping towards her, his face rising with each step before locking eyes once again.

* * *

Drop after drop escaped her, soon indistinguishable in the torrent the channelled right through her hearts, forming a crack in the middle. Her face wouldn't show any trace of tranquillity, calm eluding her being. His intense look would not allow her to get a grip on her emotions.

Drop after drop.

Each consecutive, falling droplet caused a light twitching in his face, further drawing from her endurance. Unnoticed by him, as each moment passed, his body tensed up at her sight. A feedback-loop, needing to be broken.

The final push was given, when their eye contact was taken from her. She was left dazed and confused. His hands moved upwards, eventually resting on his face, blocking the view and any intell of his emotional state she had left.

A wave of weakness crept through her body. She could barely keep herself on her feet, her body struggling to counteract the pull to the ground.

Not much could be done in these tense few seconds. That's what she thought, at least, until she noticed a slight change in his expression, still party concealed by his hands. Suddenly, no trace of pain, misery or insecurity. All replaced by a reassuring smile. Hands wandering off to his sides, he began slowly coming towards her. She couldn't even begin to describe what effect his actions held on her. Nothing was left of the anxious state that would not leave her, just moments prior.

His smile alone was enough to fill her body with relief and ecstasy. She began whipping away the tears on her face. The smile, she was so desperately longing for, came naturally.

Without a second notice, she came running towards him, arms outstretched. A gesture that was returned immediately. Only a few meters separated them. Bright grins and tears of joy were accompanied by slight panting. Their running whirled up a cloud of ash. Following their path, the ashy current parted before two bodies, embraced in each other.

* * *

Some say, time moves slow, when you're on your own. They both knew now, that was a lie, as time stood still in their synergy. Arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder, no more horrid thoughts could enter either consciousness. Her quiet sobbing was ceasing in his warmth, as did his violent shaking. No judgement was passed, no accusations thrown. It was pure. As far as they were concerned, this moment could last forever.

The moment was, at last, broken, by her lifting of her head from his shoulder, revealing two large stains of bodily fluids on his shirt, but that didn't bother him. He was just happy, having made the right decision. Admittedly, he needed it at least as much as she did, their confrontation invigorating him to his normal state. No, not normal. Having her in his arms, he felt like taking on the world.

A similar feeling swept thought her being. Though slightly different, she felt secure, calm. It was accompanied by a strange feeling, coming from deep within her body. Confusing her, she decided to ignore it for now.

They released their grip, and took a step away from each other, now holding hands, looking straight at one another. Happy smiles began forming on their faces.

Hazel eyes were now met by blue ones.

Her smile was suddenly replaced by a frown. She began panting again, having difficulty to take deep breaths. Her eyes started watering up, as it all came back to her. She immediately let go of his hands, still looking at him.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It was all my fault. Me and my stupid sandwich. It didn't even taste that well."

She began shivering again, sobbing audibly between every few uttered words.

"Please, just don't leave me. I want to stay friends with you. In want to keep living in your house with your lovely parents. I want to play with the puppies. I still want to go on adventures with you. I just want to be with y-"

He placed a finger on his lips. She immediately stopped talking, waiting for his response. She tried to muster a stoic look, failing miserably in the process. She could never make it up to him.

He responded calmly by slowly reaching out for her, cupping her cheek, it responding by flaring up. He proceeded to give the most heartfelt and reassuring smile he had.

"I'll always be with you, my princess"


End file.
